


Tarun Matara

by Buttfuck



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, M/M, Tarun Matara!Ajay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttfuck/pseuds/Buttfuck
Summary: The Tarun Matara is the walking goddess of Kyra. The Tarun Matara is bestowed with power of the land and beasts of Kyrat. There is only one Tarun Matara, and the title is passed down from parent to child.





	Tarun Matara

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on tumblr and thought it would be really dope.

Since his earliest memory, Ajay knew he and his mother were special. And not to be conceited, but it was true. 

They shared a gift inherited from their ancestors that allowed them to do wonders. 

Well, not wonders, but something of the sorts.

To break it down, Ajay and his mother are Tarun Mataras. Although Ajay is not quite actually sure what that is, his mother explained that they carry power from some goddess, Kyra. He wasn’t wholly sure how, but they just do. Life is strange sometimes. 

And with their power, they were to manipulate plants—too a certain degree. 

Ajay’s mother kept potted plants in their kitchen where she’d wave her hand over a mound of soil and herbs would grow. Ajay would practice by growing weed, much to his mother’s dismay. But how else would he make money? And his little side business selling weed to his friends ended with Ishwari killing said plants with just one glance. 

And not to brag, there were other cool powers. They were able to communicate with animals. Well, not precisely, but understand their feelings and what they were thinking. They couldn’t quite tell them what to do, although Ajay wished he could.

And they were able to predict weather better than those shitty meteorologists in the news. Ajay could feel when it would rain or when the sun would decide to force all its rays onto California. 

But another thing special was the bond they shared. 

Sure, all kids share a special bond with their mother, but this one was different. 

He could actually feel it. Like a thread that connected the two. He could feel his mother’s power as much as she could feel his. However, as he grew he could feel that power weaken. And much to his dismay, his strengthened. 

Ajay knew he was the cause. He was practically sucking said energy from his mother. He could see the sorrowful look as his mother would wave a hand over the potted soil and only manage a sapling. And he noticed her watching with envy as he’d wave his hand and a full bush of herbs would pop up. 

And it wasn’t just the energy.

When his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, he could feel her dying. 

He remembered feeling the last of her energy slip from her fingertips and in his hands as he held her during her last hours. He cried and cursed. He was a leech. And he hated this magic. He hated being Tarun Matara.

And as a last effort to please his mother, he carried her ashes as he rode the bus to Kyrat. Her final resting place. Lakshmana.

But of course, nothing goes his way. Ever. The bus is stopped and shot at, and Darpan pushes Ajay out of the back. 

Ajay wasn’t expecting the helicopter lowering above them or the fucking soldiers surrounding them, and he definitely wasn’t expecting to feel a surge of energy akin to his mother’s rushing into his hands as they hit the ground.

He couldn’t believe it, but now he knew that he was fully connected to Kyra as his mother has said. Kyrat was strengthening him.


End file.
